bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pink Fury
Opis= Pink Fury — pegaz (OClink użytkowniczki AgnessAngel). Klacz obdarzona szaloną wręcz fantazją. Wspaniale śpiewająca, fanka Discorda - pana Chaosu. Mimo to wierna poddana księżniczek i zwolenniczką monarchii, ponieważ chaos uwielbia tylko w swym życiu prywatnym. Rodzeństwem Pink Fury są Agnessa (starsza) i Wind of Change (młodsza). Jej siostrzeniec to syn Agnessy - Cantee. Zaś jej szwagrem jest Cray Goodspell. Narodziny postaci 260px|left Pomysł na stworzenie kucykowych wersji swej rodziny zrodził się w głowie autorki już bardzo dawno, jeszcze przed poznaniem przez nią "miejsca" takiego jak wikia. Miało to być uczczeniem wielkiej miłości jaką darzy swych bliskich i jej zamiłowania do serialu MLP:FiM. Na samym początku powstał sam obrazek zaprojektowany wraz z siostrą przy pomocy kreatora stworzonego przez General Zoi. Z czasem gdy autorka zagłębiła się mocniej w świat kucykowego fandomu, postanowiła napisać historię życia swojej rodzinki. Wygląd Dzisiejszy wygląd Pink zawdzięcza ciągłemu dbaniu by wszystko było tak jak zaplanowała. Barwa jej ogona nie jest naturalnie tęczowa. W dzieciństwie miał on kolor taki sam jak grzywa, dziś też tak jest, lecz Fury nie dopuszcza by ktokolwiek zobaczył go w tym stanie. Skrupulatnie sprawdza codziennie, czy nie widać jakiś odrostów jeśli je zauważa od razu zabiera się do farbowania. Fury uwielbia szokować otoczenie swoim wyglądem, nigdy nie chodzi do fryzjera i nie pozwala nikomu dotykać swojej grzywy. Poświęca wiele czasu by wyglądała ona właśnie tak jak chce tego Pink, dlatego ingerencję w ten wygląd Fury odbiera jako atak na swoją wolność. Znaczek Chaos, którym stara się wypełniać swoje życie na wzór swego idola, pochłania ją całkowicie. Nie ma więc czasu rozwijać swojego prawdziwego talentu, którym jest śpiew. Z pewnością to jest powodem braku znaczka u tej klaczy. Przypisy ---- |-|Życiorys= Życiorys Pink Fury urodziła się w Cloudsdale, tam też mieszka z rodzicami i młodszą siostrą Wind of Change. Jej starsza siostra Agnessa , mieszka wraz ze swym mężem i synkiem w Canterlocie. Pink uczęszcza do Akademii Wonderbolts, gdzie pragnie stworzyć swój niepowtarzalny sposób lotu. W wolnym czasie stara się zajmować śpiewem, lecz jej chaotyczny styl życia, wciąż jej to utrudnia. Agnessa robi co może by zawsze ochronić ją przed światem, choć dziś Pink wcale tego nie potrzebuje. Gdy była jednak młodsza często wpadała w kłopoty przez swój niecodzienny wygląd, wiele kucyków nie potrafiło go zaakceptować. Dziś nadal tak jest, jednak Fury sama potrafi obronić siebie, a także ich najmłodszą siostrę jeśli jest taka potrzeba. Trzy siostry nadal są ze sobą bardzo blisko. Dzieląca je odległość nie zniszczyła łączącej je więzi, dlatego też często odwiedzają się nawzajem. Pink Fury, uwielbia spędzać czas ze swoim siostrzeńcem Princem Cantee, przy nim czuję się naprawdę sobą. Kocha go najbardziej na świecie. |-|Relacje= Siostry Więź łącząca Pink z jej siostrami Agnessą i Wind of Change jest bardzo mocna . Często odwiedzają się nawzajem, by spędzać ze sobą jak najwięcej czasu. Po mimo dość znacznej różnicy wieku potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać o wszystkim. Mają do siebie wielkie zaufanie i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Któż mógłby je zrozumieć lepiej, kiedy we trzy znają się od zawsze. Dziś gdy najstarsza Agnessa założyła już własną rodzinę nie jest jej tak łatwo uczestniczyć w codziennym życiu młodszych sióstr, jednak nadal często się spotykają. Autorem kucyka jest : 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_of_Change 90px 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Agnessa 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Cantee 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Cray_Goodspell Kliknij na obrazek(w czarnej ramce), by wybrać innego kucyka z tej rodziny. Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki